


I May Not Be Good With Titles, But I’m Good at Fucking Your Bitch

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, F/F, He pissed off the reader so she makes him cuck, Lupin’s POV, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Scissoring/Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: (Y/n) gets revenge on Lupin for shitting on her heist name.
Relationships: Mine Fujiko/Reader
Kudos: 8





	I May Not Be Good With Titles, But I’m Good at Fucking Your Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I’d had this idea in my head for a while and I wasn’t sure if I would really do it, but then I made up the title based off of how naming stories is weird. Then I figured out how I could make it fit into a story plot and here we are.
> 
> For a bit of background, you’re a thief who’s crossed paths with Lupin a few times. You announce what you’re stealing by posting notes like Lupin, except yours only say the name you’ve given the heist. From there, the newspapers share your claim. For the heist mentioned here, you and Lupin were planning on stealing the same item and after seeing the name you gave your attempted heist, publicly laughs at it.

My vision was dark, but I was waking up with each passing second. Light became more prominent from behind my eyelids, and I groaned as I slowly opened them, trying to adjust. I eventually lifted my head, trying to look around for anything noticeable in the room. As my mind began waking up, I realized that I was in something akin to a jail cell and tied to a chair. The only thing besides me in the room was a table with a monitor and a note hanging from the side of the table.

_“Lupin,_

_Usually I’m not too badly hurt when you make fun of my heist names, but the last one went too far. It took me over a week to come up with the name, and you just laughed at it! You also did end up stealing the Pink Star, but that means less to me right now. My point is this:_

_I may not be good with titles, but I’m good at fucking your bitch._

_Have fun watching, cuck!_

_-(Y/n)_

_P.S. This isn’t a recording, it’s live footage ;)”_

“What the hell? What does she mean” I asked myself aloud before looking around once more.

The monitor suddenly turned on, revealing a hotel room from four different angles. Two female voices could be heard, and soon their bodies appeared on the screen. My focus moved from their conversation to their bodies as I realized who they were.

“Fujiko? And (Y/n)? What are they doing together in a hotel room?”

My mind was racing as I thought about why they would be together until (Y/n) said something I wouldn’t expect.

“Don’t you ever get tired of men?”

I stared at her silhouette on the screen, noting how Fujiko turned to her.

“Pardon?”

“Men pining after you, Lupin begging you to marry him, the rest of his group underestimating your abilities and pushing you away, don’t you ever get tired of it?”

Fujiko tried to say something- anything, but all she could do was stutter as she folded her arms. The reaction caused (Y/n) to laugh as she began circling the brunette.

“See? You can’t even refute! You know that deep inside, you’re at least a little tired of men’s constant approaches and ignorance.”

The room was silent, (Y/n) lingering near Fujiko’s shoulders.

“I guess you’re right.” She huffed, dropping her arms back down to her sides. “I mean, most of the time they do it because I’m purposely using my looks to rob them, but I have to admit it gets a little annoying at times. Along with Jigen pushing me away from their group.”

“So then, how would you like to stay here and have sex with me?”

Fujiko and I did a double take once her words registered. Like before, she wasn’t able to spit anything out, too shocked at the shorter girl’s proposal. (Y/n) only laughed, purposely giving her time to think about her answer.

“...what if I say no?”

“Then you can leave and do whatever you usually do. I won’t force you into this. If you say yes, we can figure out a safe word before we start so I know when you’ve had enough.”

The room was silent once more as she thought about it, her eyes wandering around the area.

“Alright. I’ll give it a try.”

My heart dropped as (Y/n)’s lips drew up into a grin. I never thought Fujiko would experiment with a girl, and I wished I could’ve broken free from my bindings and entered the screen to whisk my love away. Alas, all I could do was stare at the screen as the smaller girl gently pressed her lips against Fujiko’s after discussing a safe word.

Their kiss started softly, like a mother’s gentle touch, and grew more passionate as Fujiko got used to the sensations and pacing. She’d casually step backwards until the back of her knees hit the bed and then fell onto the sheets, slightly bouncing at the impact. They shared their laughter for a moment, then continued to kiss each other.

As they continued to tease and kiss each other, I could feel my erection press against my pants, begging to be free. I tried to free myself from the rope, but the sound of Fujiko’s small moans and (Y/n)’s cute giggles clouded my mind. No matter how hard I tried to escape and do something about my hard-on, I was too distracted to succeed.

I gave up on trying to escape, looking at the screen and seeing that (Y/n) had just finished undressing Fujiko and was now removing her own clothes. Her body was just as soft-looking and delicate as Fujiko’s, although her breasts were a little smaller.

I would have felt a little bad for looking so intensely if Fujiko wasn’t there. But she was, and her neck was now being attacked by a now naked (Y/n). Her kisses were quick yet harsh, leaving marks on her tender flesh as the smaller girl moved around her body, stopping between her legs.

She started with small teasing nips and kisses, the sounds mixing with Fujiko’s small moans. As much as I loved hearing her cry out in pleasure, knowing that it wasn’t me causing them made it conflicting on whether I really should be turned on by this. A loud cry from my love grabbed my attention, only for the scene to make my face scrunch up in frustration.

(Y/n) was eating her out now.

And she looked to be doing a pretty good job based off of Fujiko’s reactions. I wanted to look away to save myself from the throbbing pain in my dick, but her moans were like a siren’s song. I couldn’t take my eyes off the screen, no matter how hard I tried. With my desperate staring, I studied her technique and how she treated her, taking notes for when I would finally be in this position with Fujiko.

With (Y/n)’s apparent skill, it didn’t take her too long to bring her to the edge, but she pulled away before Fujiko could cum. She whined at the loss of touch, quickly bouncing back as (Y/n) positioned them how she wanted. Grabbing her leg, she pressed it tightly to her chest and began rocking her hips into the girl beneath her.

Their pace may have started slow, but quickly built up as they became more desperate to cum together. Fujiko had one hand gripping the sheets tightly while her other reached out for (Y/n)’s as if wanting to stay connected to the moment and to make sure this was real. She grabbed her hand, working harder to bring them to their climax. They looked at each other, crying out for one another like prayers.

I knew the show was over once (Y/n) stopped, shuddering with one more scream of Fujiko’s name while her head was tilted back into the bed. She released her leg and carefully lied down on top of her, looking up at her face. She rolled off of her, adjusting herself to get a better look.

“Did you like that?”

Fujiko was still a little breathless, so she waited before responding.

“I might have to come back to you next time I’m worn out from a job.”

(Y/n) smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead before standing up to turn off the lights. While walking over, she looked into one of the hidden cameras, making a “wrap it up” signal before waving goodbye. The monitor turned off, and all I could see was my slightly disheveled and extremely horny expression.

I couldn’t do anything but stare at the empty screen, even when I heard a door open. The ropes around me were released, and I ran out of there, eager to finally take care of my painfully aroused cock and cry about how I’ve basically lost Fujiko.

**Author's Note:**

> Fujiko is such a bitch but I love her so muchhhhhh


End file.
